


High As The Stars

by ihavenolife420



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Weed, cw: weed, hbd kenta!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenolife420/pseuds/ihavenolife420
Summary: Ryo and Kenta light up on a cold, peaceful night while stargazing from their sharehouse's rooftop.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	High As The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> // content warning for weed. pls be careful if you are sensitive
> 
> also sorry for disappearing, promise i will post more LOL

Ryo sat down on the wooden bench, feeling the late-night breeze gently blow at his messy locks. In his right hand was a freshly rolled blunt, the fragile paper encasing the wilted green crumbs of the dried plant. As he sealed the blunt closed with his fingertips, Kenta soon joined him on the hard wooden bench, scooting close.

The alien boy took out his lighter, lime green in colour, thumb hovering over the silver button. With a short click resonating through the night air, the rolled blunt was lit. Ryo closed his eyes as he brought it up to his mouth, softly breathing in before allowing the smoke to slowly billow from his rough lips. Passing the joint to Kenta, the red-haired man followed his action.

They sat in silence, gazing up at the night sky above them. The dark sky loomed over the large city as if it were a blackened curtain draped over the windows of the earth. Through the darkness shone stars, each carefully scattered across the sky to create dazzling constellations, brightly shining from the deep, endless depths of infinity. 

Ryo smiled softly. Scooting over the bench until he felt his right shoulder brush against the shorter man's, he reached down and lazily slid his hand into Kenta's, letting their fingers intertwine. 

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Kenta stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah..." Ryo said dreamily, a dopey grin plastered on his face. He allowed his posture to slump before leaning on the redhead's shoulder, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. Kenta smiled, reaching up to ruffle the alien boy's messy black locks, taking another slow hit with the other hand.

For a while, the two stayed like that- their hands intertwined, gazing up at the night sky and taking occasional hits whenever they felt like. Kenta noticed the late-night breeze starting to gnaw through his clothes, prompting him to shift in closer much to Ryo's delight.

"Yo, Ken-Ken," Ryo called, pointing up to the sky. "You see that star over there?"

The red-haired man looked in the direction Ryo was pointing. In the sky was a particularly bright star, surrounded by clusters of smaller ones.

"Yes, I do," Kenta replied. "What about it?"

"That's my home planet. I wonder when I'll be able to go back home..." Ryo's drawn-out, chirpy voice had a gloomy undertone to it, almost longing. 

Kenta couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Ever since Ryo had opened up to him about his past, he was amazed at how strong he was. Through all the traumatic events he had experienced, he was impressed at how Ryo didn't let the things that happened to him become a daily bother- instead, he decided to push through and put on a brave front. 

Placing a reassuring arm around his shoulder, Kenta smiled.

"You'll be able to go home soon, I'm sure of it," He stated comfortingly. "Although when that time comes... I'll miss you." 

Ryo quietly giggled in response. Wrapping his arms around the shorter man, he buried his face into his soft red hair. 

"You don't need to worry," he murmured, pulling away. Sitting up, he took a red lock of hair and tucked it behind Kenta's ear, his expression relaxing into a genuine small smile. Their foreheads touched gently. "I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon."


End file.
